ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Everything is ending (Redux)
Everything is ending is a pilot for Ben 10: Redux animated series. Plot Open space. The white&gray coloured Plumber's ship with some symbols on the hull in flight. '' (Voice): Attention, Plumber's ship! It's your first and last warning! ''The other ship appeared on the screen. This ship is much bigger than Plumber's vechicle, more utilitary and something crude; it's central part rotate to provide artifical gravity. '' (Voice): This system is placed outside Plumber's jurisdiction by the decision of Erudician Republic Goverment! Your presence is considered as an act of agression and provocation attempt! Cut off your engines and chease all acceleration in ten seconds, or face the consequenses! One... Two... ''The Plumber's ship lurches and changes course. It's engines shine brighter, and it's clearly attempted to escape from the pursuer. (Voice): Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven....Eight... Nine... Ten! The Erudician ship launched the missile. The missile darted across the screen; it's a space-to-space missile, non-aerodynamical cylinder without any fins. '' ''The Plumber's ship again on screen. Her rear laser turrets rotates to the incoming missile and rapidly firing at it, without sucsess. The missile is closing rapidly. Then, it exploded with enormous flash of light. The Plumber's ship, tiny in comparsion with giant fireball, vaporised almost immediately. Theme song Part 1 Some alien planet. The cheering crowd of Dracosians surrounded the landing pad, on which the Plumber's ships is landing. The ship is look exactly as the one, that was destroyed, exept the other onboard symbols. Then the flying platform with cameramen and newscaster appeared in the air. (Newscaster, Loudly): ...And now we could see the croud, gathered to welcome the official delegation of Plumber's intergalactic police force on our planet. It's no secret, that our goverment looks forward to this negotiations as the best possible way to deal with the problems of piracy, that plagued our space comunnication... View changes to the picture of the cameraman's camera. The hatch of Plumber's ship opened, and some Plumber's officials appeared. (Newscaster, woice): Unfortunately, it's also no secret, that a sizable part of our respected population is sceptical about this negotiation, pointing out that despite the month of pirate's rampage, no additional Plumber ship have been sent to our sector. It's truly... Whait! For the all stars of Dracosia, who is that?! Camera zoomed, and we could see Ben, appearing from the hatch. (Newscaster, woice): Oh my! It's Ben Tennyson! No other than the famous intergalactic hero Ben Tennyson himself! Miracleous! The most famous Plumber's hero himself graced our respected world! It appeared that the Plumbers show considerably more interest in our problems than we dared to hope! The flying platform landed, the newscaster run in front Ben. (Newscaster): Magister Tennyson, please, if i may humbly ask - may you make a statement about the problem of piracy that our system faced? (Ben): Well, the exact actions that should be implemented to deal with this would be a subject of this negotiationm of course. But as i say - if the problems appeared (raised his hand, as if he going to activate the Omnitrix), it's... (Croud, joyfully): HERO TIME!!! Some time later. Ben sits alone on the bench, with depressed expression. Rook approaches him. (Rook): Hey, Ben, dude, what's going wrong? (Ben): (melancholically) Nothing. That's what going wrong. Nothing. (Rook): (confused) I... Don't understand you, Ben, dude. (Ben): Nothing. That's what i'm doing here. I'm sitting on the bench and do nothing. I'm not fighting evil, not helping peoples anymore - instead, i'm hopping from planet to planet with a bunch of official-looking dudes, and trying to convince people that things are not as bad as it seems. Or as they really are. (Rook): Ben... This diplomacy missions is really important for the future of all Plumbers organisation. In the times like this, when our resources are limited as best, we need as much support as we could obtain. (Ben): Yeah, that is what Grandpa Max told me... was it a year ago? Or a two? (Rook): Ben... (Ben): Rook, i'm supposed to be a hero. But a hero is supposed to help peoples, really help, and not just talking about help or giving advices. And what am i doing now? A great hero Ben Tennyson: saved the kitten from the tree on the planet whateveritwas, next week - helped the granny to cross the perfectly empty road on the planet whateveritwill. Rook looks at him sadly (Ben) (rising from the bench): I'm a figurehead now, nothing else. For the last few month, i used the Omnitrix in real action only a handfull of times. And not because the Galaxy became safer, or the bad guys take a break - no, just because i'm supposed to make diplomatic visits with Plumber's bigwigs, smiling to the cameras and lying to peoples. And you know, Rook? (Rook): Yes? (Ben): I really hate lying to the peoples, that really need help. (Ben and Rook seated on a bench) (Rook): Look, Ben. The Plumber's are having a really bad times. This diplomatic visits is actually, just the only thing, that provide us with at least some support. And you - you are famous! Peoples generally liked to see you around. (he smiles) You are more than just a hero to them, you are a legend! (Ben) (unable to resist the chuckle): Yes. And half of legend about me is pretty lame. (Rook): But you must admit, Ben, dude - not every one. (Ben): Well, the one that about two alien princess, fighting for me - i must admit, it's funny. But the one in which i turned into an alien that consisted of construction blocks? Please, it even sound lame! Or the one... Suddenly their Plumber's badges started to flashing red and emit an alarm. (Rook): Something gone wrong! (Ben): As usual. (Inside the Plumber's ship, in the war room. Magister Patelliday standing in front of holographic screen, making some notes, when Ben and Rook coming in) (Magister Patelliday): Ah, there you are. Magister Tennyson (nodded to Ben), plumber first rate Blonko. (Rook): What's happened, Magister? (Ben): Yeah, this alarm break some pretty good melancholy. (Magister Patelliday): Just a few minutes ago, this came directly from Plumbers HQ... (On the screen, the sequense of Plumber's ship destruction is repeated with some interference). (Magister Patelliday): As far as we knew, two day ago our partol craft chased the pirate in the Breon-212 system, when the destroyer of Erudician Republican Navy appeared. They demanded that Plumbers crew must surrender, and claimed that the system now is under Erudician jurisdiction. When our patrol ship attempted to evade capture, it was blown up by the neutron-tripped missile. No survivors. (Ben): Whoa, stop - you mean, they destroyed our ship to save the pirate? (Magister Patelliday): Actually... no. When the Erudician destroyer shot down Plumber's patrol ship, it return and do the same thing to the pirate. Again no survivors. (Rook): If there was no survivors, how do you manage to obtain this data? (Magister Patelliday): We haven't. This data was given to us by the Erudician ambassador on Galvan Prime. With a note of protest again our, i quote, "provocative and dangerous actions oiutside Plumber's jurisdiction". End quote. Ben and Rook seems stunned. Then Rook exploded with fury. (Rook)(anrgily): They what?! They do what?! They destroyed the Plumber's ship and dared to call US dangerous?! These... these...murderous freaks! (Ben) (somewhat shoked): Rook, please... (Magister Patelliday): Blonko, it's... (Rook)(almost shouting): NOT PLEASE! NO, IT ISN'T! This murderous, unprovoked attack by some race of worst galactic scum possible must be dealt with! We should launch a immediate counterattack and if some... (Ben)(loudly, in command voice): Plumber First Rate Blonko! Stop this nonsence immediately! That's an order! (Rook)(confused, drawn to attention): Yes, Magister Tennyson! Sorry, Magister Tennyson! (Magister Patelliday): Thank you, Ben. What was i about... Ah, yeah. The Plumbers HQ ordered you to investigate this case. You should proceed with all possible caution and... (Ben): I knew, i understand. In this situation, we couldn't simply go with direct response , because the possibility that we are going to start another full-scale war over the unclear case would crush all our remining support in the Galaxy. But we also couldn't ignorte that, because if we didn't response on the destruction of patrol ship, our reputation as military power, able to protect the galaxy, would be ruined. So... we need to act both firm, and flexibly, so if the shooting started - we could honestly say "they started it"! (Rook)(look stunned): Er... Magister Ten... Ben, i honestly didn't know that you familiar with the political analysis. (Ben) (clearly annoyed): Rook, the fact that i didn't like politic doesn't mean i didn't understand politic. Come on, i was a galactic-size political factor since i was ten! How could i survived to eighteen, if i hadn't understand the politic! (Rook): Why I have a feeling that it should have been obvious to me? (Magister Patelliday): Ahem! So, this ship is going to depart immediately to the Breon-212 system, where the whole action take place. The Erudician vechicle - the "Resolute" - is still here, and the Erudician goverment agreed to send the special commisionarie for the peacefull resolution. Our command - send you, magister Tennyson. We hope, that the famous hero would play both as a reasonable approach, and the clear demonstration of force. (Ben)(grinning): Well, at least it would be some action! Rook looked at him, annoyed. (Magister Patelliday): I'll stay here and take the negotiation with Dracosians. (forwarded to the door) The ship is yours, magister Tennyson. Good luck! (Ben)(whispering, with an expression of concern in the eyes) Yeah, we definitely could use some... Part 2 Deep space. The Plumber's ship in flight. ''On the bridge, some crewmembers worked on control panels. Rook and Ben also presented. '' Characters Villains/Adversaries Aliens used Trivia Category:Ben 10: Redux Category:Redux episode